The Little Visitor
by celloz rule
Summary: ONE SHOT. Anna and Callen are interrupted in the middle of a steamy situation by a surprise visit from one of their own. Callen and Anna fluff.


Callen and Anna stumbled happily through the front door of his house, drunker than either would wish to admit to. The two collapsed on the couch, laughing at nonsense.

"I'm telling you, Arkady loves you," Anna said trying to maintain a serious composure.

"That's a lie and you know it," Callen said laughing. The two burst out into another spout of uncontrollable laughter. G stared at the beautiful woman before him. The whole night had been a blur so far, but he decided to take a chance. She leaned forward and kissed Anna. The two of the paused for a moment before Anna returned the favor. The evening was quickly changing from hysterical to intimate.

"God you don't know how long I've wanted to kiss you," Callen retorted after their passionate kiss.

"I'm glad you weren't the only one," Anna said right before she planted another kiss on Callen's lips. Neither of them was going to let this moment escape. G placed a hand on the small of Anna's back and pulled her closer to him. The single kiss grew into a series of kiss that never stopped. Hands started roaming, searching for a button to undo. Slowly, pants and shirts were removed then flung across the room. They couldn't see where their clothing landed due to only the fireplace lighting the room, but neither of them cared.

Callen, in nothing but his boxers, quickly stood up from the couch and ran down the hall.

"Where are you going," Anna called poutingly.

"To grab theses," G said returning with a blanket and pillows in hand. She just smiled as he placed the articles on the floor in front of the warm fireplace. "After you," he said gesturing to the "bed" he had just thrown together. Anna smirked and slid onto the blanketed floor. Callen wasted to time resuming what he had put on pause. The two quickly got back into the rhythm they had set, and soon enough all clothes were gone.

Callen straddled Anna, studying her intricate body as he placed delicate kisses up and down her body. Her skin was fiery warm, and G smirked as she squirmed underneath him.

"Hurry up already," Anna commanded. Callen paused right before he placed a kiss about her belly button.

"What was that?" he asked sarcastically.

"Проклятье, Каллен!" Anna cursed in Russian. G chuckled at her impatience.

"Все хорошее для тех, кто ждет," he teased. She rolled her eyes and he pretended not to notice as he resumed his work. Every new kiss brought him farther and farther down her body. Right before he reached the one place she wanted him, he went back up her body, this timed stopping at her breasts. As he delicately sucked on them, he parted her legs with his hand. She was soaking wet, and he was dying to have her. Slowly, he did the one thing she wanted. As soon as he entered her, she moaned and mumbled another Russian curse under her breath. Callen smiled and continued to please the woman he had fallen in love with.

No sooner had G started to pick up the pace, there was a knock on the front door. Callen glanced at the clock.

"It's 1:36 in the morning, just ignore it," he said continuing. A few seconds later, there was another knock. Callen moaned and stood up, looking for his pants. Once he had made himself decent and Anna had disappeared to a back room, G answered the front door, gun ready. To his dismay, then porch was vacant. He looked around, then quickly shut the door and locked it again. As he turned around, he jumped. There in the hallway looking at him was Henrieta Lang.

"Good evening Mr. Callen, or should I say good morning," she greeted as she scanned her half naked employee. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"How did you get in?" G asked frustrated and curious.

"Why, the back door! Neither of you bothered to answer your phones, along with the front door, so I decided to let myself in," the woman said. "Ms. Kolcheck, you can come out of the back room. I have seen worse things in my life than a naked woman!" Callen sighed and shook his head. Slowly, the door down the hall creaked open and Anna walked out, wrapped in a sheet. "I have an assignment for the two of you. I need you to go to Russia to investigate a mafia that might be selling weapons to U.S. soldiers in Syria. Your plane leaves in two hours. And Ms. Kolcheck, there will be clothes for you if you cannot seem to acquire the ones you had on earlier," Hetty explained as she examined the room around her. "Good night you two," she said showing herself out. When the door shut, the two lovers stared at each other in shock. Had this really just happened to them?

"Out of all the times for her to interrupt," Anna exclaimed as she snatched her panties from the arm of the couch.

"She does have impeccable timing," Callen chucked as he pulled his shirt over his head. The two cleaned up the living room and were soon on a plane to Russia.


End file.
